


darling, i’ve only just met you

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Aqours, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Emetophobia TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Helping out a friend, Dia ends up in a nightclub where she is approached by a woman who is both very unusual and completed wasted. Dia helps her too.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	darling, i’ve only just met you

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic is the first meeting in my [now darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115678/chapters/66213625) fic in Dia's POV)

Nightclubs were not Dia’s favorite place to be, not by a long shot. The noise was too much for someone who just wanted to peacefully get on with her work. However, when a good friend of hers says he forgot his keys and begs Dia to ‘get the spare from under the doormat’ she could hardly refuse the call to aid. Complaining all the while, she still drove to his house, got the key and then went to go meet him.

That was fine, but of course the first thing her friend tried to do was get her to stay a while and have a drink. Gently rebuffing the offer, Dia must have been there for all of two minutes before someone approached.

A woman, which was rare, who looked _sorta_ wasted called out to her with a grin. Sighing, Dia went to see what the matter was. “Yes?”

“Wow, you’re so pretty,” the woman said in genuine awe before staring right at her with determined eyes, “I bet your name is just as nice, will you tell it to me?”

Glancing over at her friend who was now fighting a snicker as he waved his hand for them to carry on, Dia knew he wasn’t going to get any help here. So some random woman who seemed to be drunk was trying to make advances now? This is why Dia never went to nightclubs. For some reason, Dia was a little bored and something about that grin lingered in her mind. Clearing her throat, Dia spoke with a conviction which usually scared everyone off. “My name is Kurosawa Dia. Who might you be?”

“That's a nice name… Is Dia short for diamond? Because you're as pretty as one.”

Scoffing, Dia didn’t even know what to say. She’d heard something like that line before but the absurdity of the situation made it unfathomable. By the laughter coming from her friend, he found the whole thing hilarious.

Raising her chin up and trying to look proud, Dia ignored her friend who was in hysterics and addressed the situation. “Yes, that is what it’s short for and I’m glad you find my name charming… Now tell me yours?”

She sighed, wobbling a little bit and giving away just how drunk she was. “I hate my name so can you just call me Yohane?”

“Very well, Yohane-san… Did you come alone?”

“Yeah,” Yohane mumbled, her gaze dropping to the floor, “I don't have any friends outside of the internet.”

Wonderful start to this interaction… Dia had no idea what to say to that and the complete self-loathing in that reply was upsetting to hear. So this woman had just come into the nightclub by herself? How old was she anyway? Probably quite young… Taking in a deep breath, Dia knew she couldn’t leave anyone like this. She leaned over to her friend, mentioning her plan of taking this woman back to her home. He nodded and mumbled how that sounded like a good idea.

Softening her demeanor, Dia returned her attention to Yohane. “Hey...” How did she say this without offending her? “You okay? Let me take you home or at the very least let me call you a taxi.”

“I’d gladly go home with you.” 

“Not what I meant…” Dia glanced back at her friend, begging for help. He just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something unintelligible. Okay, out of this nightmare of a nightclub first, disappointment later. Dia smiled softly at Yohane. “Come with me, I’ll take you home.”

Yohane nodded, childishly reaching out to hold Dia’s hand. That was a new one that would almost be endearing if not for worrying the situation was. Gently guiding her out of the nightclub, Dia wondered if she had used the cloak room at all… Wanting to make sure, she checked and it turned out Yohane had brought a bag and jacket. For what reason, Dia had no idea but she was happy to collect them anyway. 

They eventually made it outside and Dia helped Yohane put her jacket on, noting how she actually looked rather stylish in it, then led her to her car. God, she hoped Yohane wouldn’t vomit anywhere near it.

Pulling open the door, she got Yohane into the passenger seat. Now for the disappointment. Sitting behind the steering wheel, Dia glanced over. “Where do you live? I’ll take you back to _your_ home.”

Yohane fell silent for a moment before she whined. “I don’t wanna go! No one cares about me.”

“What?”

“There’s no place for me to go...” The expression of pure forlorn and sorrow that lingered pulled at Dia’s heart strings. It was not easy to overlook such blatant pain. To make matters worse, Yohane started crying. “Why does no one care about me? What did I do wrong…?”

“People care about you, I’m sure. Listen to me darling, you’re okay.” Sighing, Dia leaned over and gently pulled her into a hug. Yohane flinched so Dia gently slackened her embrace, speaking softly all the while. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

The two of them stayed there for a while, everything that Yohane said was unintelligible in her sobs. Eventually she kind of pulled herself together, sniffing and looking up at Dia with a vulnerability that shimmered in her eyes and rested in her pout. 

Dia, gently separating herself from the hug, tilted her head up till she was staring up at the ceiling of the car. “Come back with me, you can stay the night at my place.”

“What?” Yohane seemed surprised to actually get what she had been asking for all this time. “Really?”

“So long as you don’t throw up anywhere,” Dia joked despite being entirely serious.

“I did that earlier, it's fine.” 

Not very reassuring… Dia turned the key in the ignition anyway and started to dive them both back to her home. Yohane wanted the radio on so Dia let her find a station she liked. Quickly glancing over, Dia realized the car had lulled Yohane into almost falling asleep. It was nice to see she was feeling better after all that crying. 

Soon enough, Dia pulled in her driveway and switched the engine off. That seemed to stir Yohane a little bit, who murmured something before glancing around.

“This is my house. You’ll be staying in my guest bedroom, okay?” Dia informed her, getting out of the car and ready for the hassle that would be guiding this drunk woman into her house. Opening the passenger side door, Dia stared down at Yohane. “Come on.” Pulling her out the car, the process started. Guiding a wobbly Yohane toward her house while internally complaining about the situation, Dia sighed.

“Do you love me?” Yohane broke the silence with a big grin and an absurd question before she giggled. 

“Darling, I’ve only just met you,” Dia answered back, trying to to keep Yohane steady as they walked up the driveway.

“Okay…” Yohane paused, turning to look at Dia. The sudden seriousness was almost alarming. “Do you think you could love me?”

“I have a boyfriend.” Shaking her head, Dia couldn’t believe she was now looking after a random drunk woman. The absurdity of it made her chuckle. “Okay. Now you are going to behave.” 

“A Fallen Angel never behaves!”

“I will kick you out of my house,” Dia replied while opening the door to that very house. Okay Dia knew she probably wouldn’t but she needed to make sure the threat was at least kind of there.

“Fine…” Yohane grumbled, pulling away to wander up to her couch and flop down onto it. “I hope your boyfriend treats you right. I’m not even saying this in a ‘I could do better’ way, it's more… more like a ‘you deserve it’ way because you’re sooooo nice?”

Staring at her both amused and bemused, Dia tried to figure out a plan. The guest room only needed a quick clean up and change of sheets. First, she needed to check that the drunk mess on her couch was okay. Heading over to the kitchen, she got a glass of water then returned to Yohane. 

“Drink.” Giving the glass to Yohane, she stared down at her, waiting for her to take the glass and sip.

“What’s this?”

“Water.” Dia narrowed her eyes. “Now drink it.”

“Don’t you have anything more exciting?” Yohane mumbled, taking the glass and gulping down a lot before staring into her drink with a childish pout.

“No, I’m a very boring and miserable person.”

“You’re funny.” Yohane grinned at her, patting the seat next to her on the couch. 

Dia shook her head. “Now can you stay here for a bit? I’ll be back in a moment. I just need to prepare the guest room.”

“I don’t get to sleep in your bed?” 

“No.” With that Dia left the room, quickly heading to where the sheets were kept. 

This was turning out to be less trouble than she was expecting… Mari was worse, so maybe her tolerance was high? Anyway, introspective later. Cleaning first.

It didn’t take long until the guest bedroom was tidy enough. It would be one night anyway, Yohane could live with a room that wasn’t spotless. Returning, Dia was glad to see Yohane remained on the couch and had drank all of her water meaning she was capable of listening somewhat.

Dia held out her hand for Yohane to take. “Okay, Yohane-san.”

Yohane took it, using it to help her stand through her wobbly drunken state. Immediately after finding her balance, she grinned and raised Dia’s hand to her lips. Dia blushed at the feeling of soft lips kissing the top of her hand. How many moves was this woman going to make?

She pulled away and cleared her throat. “Can you refrain from trying to court me?”

“What, are you worried you won't be able to resist my devilish charms?” 

Rolling her eyes, Dia just silently led Yohane to the guest bedroom. Charm was not a word she would use but it was nice to see this woman was so confident. Most unfortunately lacked that due to the ever pressuring force that self worth was based on conventional looks and only looks. How much Ruby had grown in their years apart truly caused Dia glow with pride. It made it worth how much she had sacrificed to see her sister flourish into the person she wanted to be.

It took a while to get to the guest bedroom because Yohane was so drunk she could barely walk and on the way there she said she needed to use the bathroom in a rather crude manner that Dia disregarded. 

Eventually they made it and Dia sat Yohane down on the bed. Gently taking her bag, Dia rested it on a chair before sliding her jacket off which she hung it on the back of said chair. Dia pointed it out in the hopes Yohane would have some understanding of where her things were but it didn’t seem like it was going to be of any use. Patting down the pockets of the jacket, Dia found Yohane’s phone and fished it out. To her luck, she had a compatible charger in a draw somewhere.

“I’ll be right back,” Dia replied, already rushing off to go find this charger. It was imperative that Yohane had a way to contact someone if she needed. She found the charger in the exact drawer she envisioned it would be then returned. Yohane was still sitting there, kind of in a daze. Dia guided Yohane to lie down on the bed then pulled the comforter over her.

Yohane nestled herself into a comfortable looking peace. “It’s… It’s like you're tucking me in.” She giggled, looking up and making eye contact. “Hey, Dia-chan.”

The use of the ‘chan’ made her eyes widen. Keeping her reaction contained, Dia made sure her demeanor was calm and perfect. “Yes?”

“Can I get a bedtime story?”

Dia quirked eyebrow. “What are you? Five?”

“No, no! Come on… Listen… Dia-chan, just listen. Are you reading anything, any book at all?”

“I’m reading a book on the science and ethics of cloning. It’s in English.”

Yohane paused for a moment, her face looking a merge of boredom and bemusement. Then she rose to the challenge. “I know some English.”

“Do you know the word for ‘ _cytoplasm’_ by any chance?” The silence that stretched out gave Dia all the answers she was looking for. She considered how strange it would be to actually find a book to read out loud but decided against the whole thing.

“You’re smart! Really smart and I mean that.” Yohane giggled, snuggling herself under the covers. “But I bet you don’t know who Ailuros is, though.”

Ailuros? Dia had never heard such a name before, she smiled, wanting to know the answer. “I do not. Who is this Ailuros?”

“It was what the Greeks called the Goddess Bastet! They saw Bastet as a version of their Goddess Artemis. See, I’m smart too! The great Fallen Angel, Yohane-sama, knows eons of wisdom.”

“It seems like you certainly know your mythology.” Dia smiled, finding the whole thing very endearing. When was the last time someone earnestly complimented her and then themselves? Pushing such thoughts aside, she focused on the present. “We can talk more in the morning.”

“I don’t want to sleep. I don’t like it.”

Somehow not being able to leave such sad words, Dia sat down on the bed. Glancing down at Yohane, she flashed her a sympathetic smile. “You don’t like it?”

“I can never sleep, I’m tired all the time and then when I go to bed I just can't… I hate it.”

“I don’t blame you. That must be hard to deal with all the time.”

Yohane seemed puzzled. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

That seemed to leave Yohane even more confused, she turned onto her side, facing away from Dia. “Whatever… Anyway thanks.” 

“Sleep well, Yohane-san. See you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I *knew* I would not be able to leave the now darling story without a little bonus fic dsgffdsgdghdh


End file.
